Les pouvoirs de l'amitié
by Mogo1902
Summary: Une nouvelle menace rôde à Beacon Hill, Derek a besoin de revoir un ancien ami. Cet ami pourra-t-il les aider pour ce nouveau danger?
1. Chapter 1

_**Je me relance ! Je suis de retour avec cette fic Dydia toujours. Une histoire qui me trotte dans la tête, et que j'ai réussi tant bien que mal à écrire.**_

_**Cette fic se situe juste après celle que j'ai déjà écrite, mais avant l'épilogue. Donc si vous n'avez pas lu ma fi précédente, je vous conseil de la lire, je ferai plusieurs retour en arrière. Je serai plus centré sur Derek cette fois-ci. J'ai pris pas mal de liberté sur son passé, j'espère juste être assez cohérent. **_

_**Petit rapide résumé essentiel : Lydia est partie 6 mois avec son cousin qui lui a appris à maîtriser ces pouvoirs et devenir une chasseuse. Elle est revenue à Beacon Hill pour une mission qu'elle réussi avec l'aide la meute, malheureusement son cousin meurt dans la bataille. Derek et Lydia sont en couple.**_

_**Voilà, j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire. Petit chapitre fleur bleu pour commencer.**_

Deux belles et longues années. Aujourd'hui, cela faisait deux ans que Lydia et Derek étaient ensemble et formaient un couple heureux. Lydia avait terminée le lycée et suivait maintenant des cours en alternance pour finir professeur de chimie. Elle avait refusée d'aller à l'université pour ne pas s'éloigner de Derek. Malgré toute l'insistance que le jeune homme mettait en place pour lui dire que l'université serait beaucoup mieux pour elle. Il travaillait depuis peu en tant qu'adjoint du shérif qui se trouvait être Stiles. Ils avaient pris leurs fonctions en même temps, le père de Stiles souhaitant se retirer du monde du travail. Comme son fils connaissait tout ce qu'il avait à savoir et avait réussi avec brillance l'examen de police, le shérif n'avait pas hésité longtemps avant de lui donner sa plaque. De plus son fils connaissait à la fois le monde des humains et celui du surnaturelle, ce qui représentait un avantage considérable. Stiles avait de suite promu Derek au rang d'adjoint lorsque Parish était partie. Ainsi les deux nouveaux amis et confidents travaillaient ensemble à longueur de journée. Malia avait réussi à avoir son diplôme et avait commencée des études pour être professeur d'histoire, tout comme Lydia elle a optée pour l'alternance. L'université n'était vraiment pas pour elle. Scott et Kira avaient quittés l'Amérique pour aller au Japon, suivre les parents de cette dernière.

Lydia habitait désormais avec Derek dans son loft qu'elle a légèrement customisé. Maintenant le loft fait beaucoup plus chaleureux et accueillant. Lorsque les garçons sont au travail les deux filles aiment beaucoup se retrouver pour passer l'après-midi ensemble ou faire les boutiques, c'étaient devenu leurs moments à elles.

Cet après-midi, Malia étaient venu passer l'après-midi avec Lydia, pour que cette dernière trouve une nouvelle robe pour cet événement.

\- Deux ans que vous êtes ensemble. C'est quand même trop mignon !

\- Merci Malia, mais je te rappelle que toi et Stiles ça dure depuis bien plus longtemps.

\- Exact ! C'est quand même trop mignon pour vous deux. Vous faîtes quoi ce soir pour fêter ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Derek a dit qu'il s'occupait de tout, tout ce que j'avais à faire c'était d'être prête pour 19h.

\- Tu la laissais préparer votre soirée sans rien dire ? Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Lydia Martin ?

\- Très drôle Malia, vraiment. Mais comme ça je peux me consacrer entièrement à ma tenue ! Alors c'est simple, je trouve la robe, après coiffeur puis manucure et enfin maquillage. Je veux être la plus belle pour lui.

Elle avait des paillettes dans les yeux, elle voulait à tout pris montrer à Derek qu'elle pouvait être radieuse pour lui. Elle voulait lui montrer à quelle point elle l'aimer. Elle avait trouvé une idée de cadeau exceptionnelle, mais elle avait une trouille bleue qu'il n'apprécie pas. Pendant de longues heures, elle avait énormément donné pour la réalisation de cette merveille, elle avait demandé de l'aide mais elle était arrivée au bout et elle était fière du résultat.

Mais pour le moment le plus important était le choix de la robe. Elle voulait le surprendre mais en même temps lui rappeler de bons souvenirs. Le premier qui lui vînt à l'esprit fut celui de leur retrouvaille après 6 mois d'absence. Durant cette soirée, où ils s'étaient retrouvés ils avaient dansés et s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois. Elle portait une robe rouge fendu sur le côté droit, dénudé dans le dos. Elle se rappelait encore son visage lorsqu'il l'avait aperçu à cette soirée, qui restera à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire. Elle sourit à cette pensée, mais elle sorti vite de sa rêverie en voyant Malia lui tendre une robe noire qu'elle trouva des plus magnifique.

\- Malia ! Elle est ravissante ! Je vais l'essayer de suite.

Elle fila en cabine et ressortie quelques minutes plus tard, elle se tourna pour faire face à la glace. La robe s'arrêtait au niveau des genoux et était légèrement fendus des deux côté, elle était relativement serrait et mettait ainsi ces formes en valeur. Malia lui tendit un fin gilet blanc qu'elle enfila. Elle se tourna et se retourna plusieurs fois.

\- Lydia, ma chère tu es resplendissante !

\- Alors c'est décidé, je la prends !

Elle retourna en cabine, se changea en express et partie payer sa tenue. Plus que la coiffure, la manucure et le maquillage. Elles sortirent de la boutique et se dirigèrent vers le coiffeur, lorsqu'elles tombèrent sur Stiles :

\- Stiles ? _Ce dernier se retourna._ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu ne devrais pas être en train de surveiller la ville et de la protéger ? _Lydia lui fit un clin d'œil pour appuyer ces propos et avança vers lui d'une démarche féline._

\- Lydia quel plaisir de te voir. Comment va ma Banshee préféré ?

\- Je suis la seule que tu connais qui soit en vie. Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

\- Heu et ben, je suis ici pour…

\- Tu as enfin commencé ta mission d'infiltration dont tu me parlais hier soir, chéri ? _Stiles tourna la tête vers Malia qui lui fit les gros yeux l'incitant à entrer dans son jeu._

\- Exact ! Je viens de commencer ma mission et si vous le permettez je dois y aller pour protéger la ville.

Il fit un grand sourire à Lydia, embrassa rapidement Malia et parti en courant avec un sac sous le bras. Lydia le regarda partir en fronçant les sourcils. Puis elle haussa les épaules et fila chez le coiffeur.

De son côté, Stiles arriva chez Derek à bout de souffle. Derek, qui fut alerté par le rythme effréné de son cœur accouru :

\- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? _Demanda-t-il_

\- J'ai failli me faire griller au centre commercial. _Répondit-il une fois son souffle reprit_.

\- Je t'avais pourtant dis qu'elle y serait.

\- Oui, mais je ne pensais pas la croiser dans ce coin là. J'avais oublié l'ouverture de cette nouvelle boutique. Tant fais pas, Malia m'a filé un coup de main, donc si elle te demande ce que je faisais là, je suis en infiltration.

\- Stiles, tu ne fais jamais d'infiltration…

\- Exact mais elle ne le sait pas. _Il sourit à pleine dent, fier de sa réplique. Derek soupira._

\- Dis-moi qu'elle n'a pas vu le contenu du sac.

\- Tu me prends pour un bleue ? Elle a rien vue du temps. Je suis Stiles Stilinski ne l'oubli jamais.

\- Je ne risque pas de l'oublier.

Sur ces paroles, il prit le sac qui contenait sa tenue pour ce soir et son cadeau. Il était en train de préparer le reste de la soirée qui avancé beaucoup trop vite à son goût. Tout devait absolument être parfait, il devait plus que tout lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait. Pour lui, c'était vraiment la femme parfaite, intelligente, pleine de charme et d'une gentillesse sans faille avec lui. Il ferma les yeux et repensa à leur premier baiser, à leur première nuit ensemble, ils resteront à jamais dans son cœur.

19h arriva et Derek se trouvait devant l'appartement de Malia et Stiles. A l'intérieur, l'attendait Lydia, il était stressé comme un fou. Il prit une profonde inspiration, lissa rapidement sa chemise et frappa à la porte. Malia lui ouvrit un grand sourire aux lèvres et l'invita à rentrer. Une fois dans la grande pièce qui servait d'accueil mais aussi de salon, Malia lui demanda d'attendre une seconde. Elle fonça dans la pièce qui servait de chambre au couple. Stiles sortie de la cuisine et alla vers Derek :

\- Regardez-moi ce bel homme. Tu as une classe mon vieux.

\- Merci, tu sais ce que tu as à faire ?

\- Je sais parfaitement ce que j'ai à faire. Malia me donnera un coup de main.

\- Je suis stressé comme un dingue, tu crois que je dois le faire maintenant ?

\- C'est toi qui veux le faire, pas moi. Es-tu prêt à le faire ?

\- Plus que prêt.

\- Alors retourne toi et admire ta chère et tendre.

Lydia sortie de la chambre et tomba sur Derek dans un magnifique costume noir avec une chemise bleue claire qui lui allait à merveille. Elle s'arrêta en le voyant et ouvrit la bouche, tellement elle fut stupéfaite. Derek était dans le même cas, Lydia était tout simplement ravissante. Il reçu un coup de coude de Stiles qui le réveilla. Il ferma la bouche et alla vers Lydia. Il l'embrassa tendrement et lui dit :

\- Tu es resplendissante, mon ange.

\- Et toi, tu es magnifique.

Ils se sourirent et s'embrassèrent à nouveau.

\- On ne veut pas vous mettre à la porte, mais je crois que vous avez une soirée à faire les tourtereaux.

Ils se tournèrent vers Stiles qui tenait Malia par la hanche. Ils se sourirent mutuellement, puis commença la soirée de Derek et Lydia.

Derek l'emmena vers le tout nouveau restaurant de Beacon Hill, où ils dînèrent. Ils rirent, se sourirent, s'embrassèrent. Ce fut leur plus belle soirée. Lorsqu'ils sortirent, Lydia fut stupéfaite de tomber sur une calèche. Elle se tourna son amour qui lui souriait à pleines dents.

\- Tu n'as pas fait ça ?

\- Une princesse se doit d'avoir un carrosse.

Elle sourit et plongea sur ces lèvres pour l'embrasser passionnément. Puis elle grimpa rapidement dans son carrosse. Derek la rejoignit, et les chevaux avancèrent. Lydia posa sa tête sur l'épaule de l'homme qu'elle aimait et lui prit la main. Ce dernier posa sa tête sur la sienne et caressa doucement sa main. Ils s'arrêtèrent et Derek fit signe à Lydia de descendre. Ils se retrouvèrent à l'orée du bois.

\- Je peux savoir où tu m'emmène ?

\- As-tu confiance en moi ?

\- Bien évidement.

\- Alors suis-moi. Ce n'est pas loin.

Elle le suivit, en prenant garde où elle mettait les pieds. Ces escarpins n'étaient pas vraiment adaptés pour la randonnée. Derek fini par la porter comme une princesse. Elle sourit en le voyant la soulever avec autant de facilité. Pendant la marche, elle aperçut des lumières. Elle fronça les sourcils pour savoir ce que c'était, une fois assez prêt, elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de bougies. Elle tourna la tête vers Derek, les yeux remplis de surprise. Il la posa sur le sol, elle retourna la tête vers les bougies et reconnu l'endroit, la maison de la meute d'Alpha et de Lori. Derek lui prit la main, et ils avancèrent dans le chemin que formait les lumières. A l'intérieur, Derek la conduisit à un endroit précis, puis se mit en face d'elle.

\- Tu te souviens de cet endroit ?

\- Oui c'est là que nous nous sommes battus contre Deucalion.

\- Oui, et de cet endroit exactement ?_ Il lui montra le sol pour appuyer ces propos_.

\- C'est là que tu es mort.

\- Je ne suis pas mort ici Lydia. _Elle le regarda ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire._ Je suis mort quand tu es partie, j'ai cru que le monde s'effondrait autour de moi, encore une fois. J'ai perdu ma famille complète, seule ma petite sœur est encore en vie. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir le jour où j'ai appris l'incendie. Mais je me trompais, je suis mort quand tu es partie, lorsque tu m'as dit que tu ne reviendrais pas. _Lydia commença à pleurer, elle voulu l'interrompre mais il la stoppa d'un geste_. Laisse-moi finir. Mais tu es revenu, plus forte et confiante que jamais. Je suis retombé sous le charme. Nous avons dansés puis nous nous sommes embrassés, et peu de temps après je mourais réellement. Mais tu m'as ramené à la vie, tu as prit un risque démesuré en le faisant mais tu la fais. Je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissant. Ce jour, en revenant à la vie, je me suis rendu compte à quel point mes sentiments pour toi était fort. Et aujourd'hui, deux ans plus tard, ils le sont toujours autant et grandissent chaque jour où j'ai la chance de t'avoir à mes côtés. Tu es mon rayon de soleil dans la noirceur où je vivais, grâce à toi j'ai repris goût à la vie. _Il prit sa main et la posa sur son cœur, pendant qu'elle continuait de pleurer_. Si mon cœur bat aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à toi mais aussi pour toi et rien que pour toi. Alors je te pose la question. _Il s'agenouilla devant elle en tenant toujours sa main, elle mit deuxième main sur sa bouche, les larmes coulant de plus belle. Il sortit une boîte de sa veste, et l'ouvrit. Dedans, se trouvait une bague avec une émeraude dessus._ Lydia Martin, veux-tu m'épouser et ainsi faire de moi le plus heureux des hommes ?

Elle s'agenouilla devant lui, mit sa main sur la sienne et le regarda droit dans les yeux :

_\- _Derek Hale, je serai plus que ravie de t'épouser.

Derek lui sourit, sortie la bague de sa boîte et la glissa au doigt de sa fiancé. Lydia observa la bague, puis tourna le regard vers son homme. Leurs yeux brillèrent et ils s'embrassèrent avec passion, montrant à l'autre tout l'amour qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre.

_**Alors quels sont vos avis ? Je publierai toutes les semaines, et peut-être plus suivant à la vitesse où j'écris. **_

_**Hâte de lire vos impressions.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Je suis retombé sur la suite de ma fic que je voulais laisser tomber mais, je fais une relance pour savoir si je la stoppe définitivement ou pas !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

Le soleil se levait mais aucun des deux ne voulait ne réveiller. Lydia reposant sur Derek, observait son homme qui dormait à poing fermé. Elle traçait des cercles imaginaire sur son torse, elle adorait faire cela. Elle fixa alors, la bague qui était à son doigt. Fiancée, elle était fiancée, elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Derek l'avait demandé en mariage hier et elle avait dis « oui ». Des larmes recommencèrent à couler. Elle voulu les essuyer mais une autre main le fit. Elle releva la tête pour voir son homme qui séchait ces larmes. Elle sourit en voyant son visage :

\- Je pensais que tu dormais toujours. _Lui dit-elle_

\- Je suis réveillé depuis un moment. Je profitais juste de la sensation de sentir tes mains sur moi. Ca chatouille.

Elle sourit et vint l'embrasser. Il la retourna pour se mettre au-dessus d'elle.

\- Tu vas devoir partir travailler…

\- Mon boss m'a ordonné de prendre ma journée. _Lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille_

\- Vraiment ?

\- Je suis très sérieux, il a dit et je cite « Si jamais tu oses mettre les pieds au boulot demain, je te mets dehors à coup de pied, loup-garou ou pas. »

\- Voilà une très bonne nouvelle.

Ils passèrent le reste de la matinée au lit, à s'embrasser, se câliner,… Ce n'est que vers 12h qu'ils se levèrent. Ils allèrent vers la cuisine pour boire un bon jus d'orange. Lydia portait la chemise de la veille de Derek et lui portait un simple caleçon. Ils prirent leur verre sans se quitter du regard. Puis ils se rapprochèrent, tel des aimants, pour s'embrasser à nouveau. Une fois le baiser fini, ils se regardèrent. Ce fut Lydia qui brisa le silence :

\- Il va falloir faire tout les préparatifs pour le mariage.

\- Tu fais bien d'en parler. Je dois te dire quelque chose.

\- Si tu me dis que tu t'es déjà marié, je te tue.

\- Mais non. _Il sourit à sa réflexion._ Juste qu'il faudra qu'on attende avant de planifier une date.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ne tant fais pas, je tiens absolument à t'épouser. Mais, je dois retrouver quelqu'un avant. Quelqu'un que j'ai perdu de vu depuis des années, depuis l'incendie en faite.

\- Derek…

\- Avant l'incident, j'étais très ami avec un homme. Nous étions inséparables, et nos familles s'entendaient à merveille. Pour cause, ils n'étaient pas humain non plus. Enfin, je t'expliquerai après. On s'est toujours promis que nous serions au mariage l'un de l'autre, je veux honorer cette promesse, ou au moins essayer.

\- Mais, si vous étiez si proche, qu'est-ce qui vous a séparez ?

\- Après l'incendie, je n'étais plus le même. Je me suis refermé sur moi-même, jusqu'à ce que je quitte Beacon Hill. Mais lui, il m'a toujours soutenu jusqu'au bout. Même quand je suis partie, il m'envoyait encore des lettres pour prendre de mes nouvelles, mais je ne pouvais jamais y répondre. Je n'y arrivais pas. Il a cessé de m'envoyer un an après, j'en recevais une par semaine. Puis j'ai appris quelques jours après, l'assassinat d'une famille entière celle de mon ami.

\- Derek._ Elle posa ces mains sur son visage, il avait l'air si triste. Il renifla un coup avant de continuer._

\- Je n'étais pas là pour lui, alors que j'aurais du, comme il l'a été pour moi. Je dois le retrouver pour lui présenter mes excuses. J'ai besoin de le revoir.

\- Je t'aiderai Derek. J'en fais le serment. Nous nous marierons lorsque nous aurons retrouvé ton ami.

\- Merci, merci Lydia. _Il posa sa tête sur son épaule et enfouis son visage dans son cou._

\- Commençons par le commencement. Comment il s'appelait ?

\- David Johnson.

\- Attend, David Johnson, comme la célèbre famille Johnson qui a vécu à Beacon Hill ?

\- Oui, nous étions les deux familles les plus importantes à cette époque.

\- Alors commençons les recherches.

Sur ces paroles, elle l'embrassa et l'entraina vers le salon où elle prit son ordinateur portable. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à trouver la moindre trace d'un David Johnson. Ils cherchèrent dans leur état puis dans ceux où résidé encore d'éventuel Johnson. Ils découvrirent par la même occasion que David, s'il était en vie, était le dernier de sa famille. Après une après-midi de recherche complète, ils s'arrêtèrent. Derek demanderait de l'aide à Stiles demain.

Le lendemain, Derek exposa son problème à Stiles, qui commença à faire des recherches entre le travail qu'il avait à faire. Dans leur appartement, Malia avait rejoint Lydia pour la journée, elle lui expliqua d'accord leur soirée et la demande de Derek, puis elle lui demanda de l'aide pour retrouver ce David. Derek et Stiles les rejoignirent dans la soirée.

\- Bonjour Lydia, salut ma coyote ! _Stiles alla vers Malia pour l'embrasser. Derek alla lui embrasser sa fiancée._

\- Bonjour Malia. _Fit-il une fois qu'il eu fini d'embrasser Lydia._

\- Salut les garçons. Vous avez trouvés quelque chose de votre côté ?

\- Absolument rien. Je n'en reviens toujours pas, que je n'arrive pas à le trouver. Moi, Stiles Stilinski, le roi de l'enquête !

\- Du calme, Sherlock. Tu n'es pas invulnérable. _Répondit Lydia._ On a fait des recherches avec Malia aussi, mais on à absolument rien trouvé. Désolé chéri.

\- C'est rien. Vous avez déjà pris beaucoup de temps pour le faire, je ne vous remercierez jamais assez. Je vais encore continuer les recherches.

\- Il pourrait avoir changé de nom._ Sorti Stiles_

\- Où il est partie vivre en ermite. _Continua Malia_. Vous avez mis près de 14 ans avant de me trouver, et j'étais à Beacon Hill. Imaginez au niveau des Etats-Unis, s'il ne les a pas quittés.

\- Malia a raison, dans ce cas, ça va être bien plus dur que je le pensais._ Se plaignis Derek_. Mais je le retrouverai, s'il est encore en vie, je dois le retrouver.

\- Je serai là pour t'aider tu le sais ? _Lui dit Lydia en se levant et en mettant ces bras sur ces épaules._

\- Nous serons là pour t'aider._ Malia s'était levé aussi, et avait pris Stiles par l'épaule._

\- On ne va pas te laisser tomber quand même.

\- Vous êtes les meilleurs. Vous le savez ça ? _Leur répondit Derek, plus qu'heureux de pouvoir compter sur ces amis._

\- Bien, on va poursuivre avec l'idée de Stiles. S'il a changé de nom, qu'elle nom il aurait pu prendre ? _Lança Lydia en reprenant son ordinateur._

\- Je n'en sais rien. Il aurait pu prendre n'importe lequel.

\- Essaie avec « Hale ». _Lança Stiles_.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi mon nom ?

\- Lorsque tu veux changer de nom, tu en prends un qui t'es familier. Et s'il est en colère contre toi, il cherchera à dénigrer ton nom.

\- Il y en a un seul.

\- Quoi ? _Répondirent-ils_

\- Il existe un seul David Hale. C'est pour un article de journal, il aurait aidé à l'arrestation de plusieurs criminels.

\- C'est bien son genre, il à toujours voulu jouer les héros.

\- Derek, c'était un peu avant la mort de sa famille. Depuis plus une trace, le criminel était une Argent, Kate Argent.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Elle s'est fait emprisonnée, mais pas longtemps. Chris l'a aidé à s'est sortir, pour manque de preuve. Elles avaient été détruites, je pense. Peu de temps après, c'est sa famille qui fut assassinée.

\- Il a fait arrêter Kate pour moi. _Derek tomba sur le canapé, le regard dans le vide._ Je n'en reviens pas.

\- Et comme il portait ton nom, Kate a pensée que c'était un membre de ta famille et à donc décimé la sienne. Seulement cette fois, elle l'a fait entièrement. _Déduit Stiles_.

\- Alors ça veut dire, qu'il est mort aussi ? _Osa Malia_

\- Pas avec sa famille, je répertoriais tout les morts lors des assassinats, je n'ai jamais trouvé son nom. Soit son corps n'a pas était retrouvé, soit il n'a pas pu être identifié.

Derek posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et mis son visage dans ses mains, il fut pris de sanglot. Lydia le prit dans ces bras. Il commença un pleurer, jamais il ne l'avait fait devant ces amis, seule Lydia avait le droit de le voir ainsi. Lydia implora leurs amis du regard et ils comprirent, ils partirent avec un dernier sourire pour leur ami. Dès qu'ils furent partis, Lydia prit les mains de Derek, et lui retira du visage. Il avait les yeux rouges à cause des larmes et un regard des plus malheureux. Il la fixa et Lydia eu de la peine pour lui. Elle le prit dans ces bras, et Derek enfouis son visage dans son cou, en pleurant à nouveau. Il avait fait des erreurs dans sa vie, mais il espérait tant les rattraper. Revoir son ami, lui expliquer et se faire pardonner, c'est tout ce qu'il souhaitait.

\- Quand tu es parti, il ne t'a rien donné, ou écrit quelque chose dans ces lettres, qui pourraient nous aider ?

\- Pas que je sache.

\- Et avant lorsque vous étiez encore proche, vous ne vous vous êtes rien dit ? Sur ce qu'il voulait faire ? Ou encore sur comment vous parlez en cas d'urgence ?

\- Il à toujours voulu aider les autres. C'est dans sa nature, tout les êtres comme lui le sont, pour la plupart.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il est ?

\- Ah c'est vrai que je devais t'expliquer. David est un…

Derek releva la tête à la hâte, regarda Lydia et sourit à pleine dent. Puis, il prit sa main et l'entraina dehors puis dans la voiture.

\- Je peux savoir où on va ?

\- Tu m'as demandé ce qu'était David, quand j'ai voulu te le dire, je me suis rappelé d'un détail. Un de mes plus beaux souvenirs.

\- Qui est ?

\- Oui, excuse-moi. David et toute sa famille sont des sorciers. Ce sont des êtres dotés de grand pouvoir, maîtrisant divers sortilèges. Ce don ne se transmet que rarement, il faut être née avec, d'au moins un des parents sorciers. La famille Johnson était la famille la plus puissante de sorcier et sorcière, leur chef était le seul à pouvoir effectuer un sort, comme nous les Hale où l'on peut se transformer en loup. Chez eux, le chef était le père de David. C'était un grand sorcier, d'une puissance incroyable, très bon combattant et d'une sagesse impressionnante. David avait hérité de cette sagesse et de cette puissance, il était destiné à devenir le prochain chef. Seulement son père est mort avant la fin de sa formation et de son entrainement.

\- Un sorcier ? Ca existe vraiment ? C'est quoi ce sort si puissant ?

\- Honnêtement, je ne me rappel plus. David m'en avait parlé une fois, mais c'est à ce moment que j'ai vue Kate pour la première fois…

\- Et donc tu étais totalement sous le charme et tu n'as rien pu entendre.

\- C'est un peu ça.

Derek baissa le regard légèrement honteux de son attitude passé. Ils continuèrent la route en partageant des souvenirs que Derek avait de David, il y eu plusieurs fou rire et parfois de la nostalgie, mais parler comme ça faisait un bien immense à Derek. Il se gara devant les ruines de sa maison. En sortant de la voiture, il revit le rituel qui lui avait permis de retrouver ces pouvoirs, et Lydia revit le moment où elle pensé que Derek était mort.

\- Pourquoi on est ici ?

\- Je vais essayer de prendre contact avec David.

_**Voilà j'espère vous avoir un minimum intéressait ! Dois-je l'arrêter ou pas ? Une petite reviews disant juste un oui ou un non fait toujours plaisir…**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Voilà la suite comme promis ! On en apprend plus sur l'intrigue que je souhaite exploiter.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

Lydia regarda Derek en écarquillant les yeux. Il venait bien de dire qu'il allait prendre contact avec David. Derek tourna le regard vers Lydia et sourit devant la tête qu'elle faisait.

\- Tu vas entrer en contact avec David ? Tu as un don dont tu ne m'a pas parler ?

\- On peut dire ça. Je me suis rappelé que je pouvais le faire juste avant de partir. David a utilisé un sort qui nous a connectés, c'était notre moyen de nous contacter en cas d'urgence. Il nous a sauvés la vie plus d'une fois.

\- Et comment tu compte faire ça ?

\- David m'avait donné une pierre qui permettait ce contact, pour les urgences. Mais il m'a aussi dit, ça je dois avouer que je ne l'ai jamais testé, que nous pouvions nous envoyer des messages disons télépathique.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je n'avais pas tout compris non plus. Je ne suis même pas sûr d'y arriver mais bon c'est notre dernière option.

\- D'accord. Et comment tu fais ça ?

\- Si j'ai bonne mémoire, je dois écrire le message sur une feuille, puis mettre de mon sang dessus et la faire brûler.

\- Et on ne pouvait pas faire ça à la maison ?

\- Il me faut un endroit familier, que je puisse sentir l'énergie du lieu m'habité. Normalement je peux le faire n'importe où mais comme je ne l'ai jamais fait. David disait que la magie était plus forte en fonction du lieu. Ce lieu est là où résidait ma famille, donc.

\- Elle y réside toujours. _Sortie Lydia, Derek tourna rapidement la tête vers elle, et la regarda perdu_. Le jour où l'ont t'as rendu tes pouvoirs, et après l'explosion, je me suis évanouis. C'est ta voix qui m'a réveillé, puis quand je me suis levé, j'ai ta famille au grand complet ici. J'ai même discuté avec ta mère.

Derek resta bouche bé devant la déclaration de Lydia. Elle avait vue et discuté avec sa mère. Il ferma les yeux et repensa alors à elle, le regard qu'elle portait sur lui quand il était petit. Puis il revit sa sœur, son père, oncles, tantes,… Il sourit à cette pensée et rouvrit les yeux pour voir le visage radieux de Lydia.

Il alla prendre une feuille de papier et un stylo dans la voiture, et écrit simplement « J'ai besoin de te parler, je suis de retour à Beacon Hill. Derek ». Il ignorait si le sort allait marcher ou s'il fonctionnerait encore, après tout David aurait pu rompre leur lien. Mais il espérait qu'il est ce message et qu'il accepte de le voir. Il se dirigea vers les ruines et se mit là où se trouvait autrefois sa chambre. Il s'assit, Lydia se mit en face. Il était heureux qu'elle soit là pour lui en ce moment, il lui sourit. Il sortit ces griffes s'entailla sa main et versa son sang sur la feuille, afin qu'elle recouvre toute son écriture. Puis sorti un briquet de sa poche et commença à brûler la feuille. Une fois que la feuille prit feu, Lydia lui prit les mains. Ils regardèrent ensemble la feuille brûler. Derek se souvenant du jour où David les avait connectés et Lydia pria pour que le message passe. Le feu devînt bleu, ainsi que la fumée. Et lorsque la feuille fut entièrement consumée, la fumée se dissipa et jusqu'à disparaitre.

\- Ca à marché ? _Demanda Lydia._

\- Je ne sais pas, on dirait.

\- Comment tu seras s'il a eu le message ?

\- Je n'ai aucun moyen de le savoir. C'est lui le sorcier pas moi.

Ils retournèrent donc chez eux. La fin de journée arriva et Derek n'eut aucune nouvelle. Lydia lui dit de ne pas perdre espoir. Il savait que le message était instantané, donc si David était en vie il avait déjà vu le message. Derek regarda dans un vieux coffre qu'il avait récupéré avant la destruction de sa maison, il pouvait trouver des tas de souvenir, des moments qu'il avait partagé avec sa famille, ou encore avec David et les Johnson. Il rigola et pleura toujours en racontant des anecdotes à Lydia. Elle était ravie qu'il lui parle comme ça de son passé. Il s'ouvrait à elle comme jamais auparavant.

Les jours passèrent, Derek guettait scrupuleusement la boîte aux lettres, ces mails, ces appels, mais jamais, il n'eut une seule nouvelle de David. Il perdait peu à peu espoir, Lydia continuait de le soutenir, mais elle-même y croyait de moins en moins. Elle avait même essayé d'entrer en contact avec lui par ces dons. Derek l'avait emmené dans l'ancienne demeure des Johnson, afin qu'elle soit proche de la famille. Elle put prendre contact avec toute sa famille, mais ils lui certifièrent que David était bien en vie. Derek arriva donc à la triste conclusion, que David ne voulait plus le voir. Dans un sens, il comprenait, il n'avait pas été vraiment un bon ami, il avait été même le pire des enfoirés.

Un jour, pour lui changer les idées, Lydia l'avait entraînée dans les bois pour une balade. Ils marchèrent tranquillement, discutant de tout et de rien. Elle commença à vouloir parler du mariage :

\- Derek ? Tu sais qu'il va bien falloir qu'on commence à faire des préparatifs ?

\- Je sais Lydia. Même si ça me fait beaucoup de mal que David est refusé de me voir, je dois l'accepter, dans un sens je l'ai bien cherché. Je dois aller de l'avant et notre mariage, me semble être la meilleure chose pour continuer d'avancé. Après tout, je me marie avec la grande Lydia Martin._ Elle sourit à sa remarque et lui prit le bras pour déposer sa tête sur son épaule._

\- Et moi, le grand et mystérieux Derek Hale. Je suis sûr que je fais plein de jalouse.

\- C'est vrai que parfois au poste, mes collègues…

\- Pardon ?_ Hurla-t-elle en relevant la tête_. Qu'est-ce qu'elles font tes collègues ? _Derek sourit et la regarda._

\- Elles dégagent disons des odeurs étranges. Comme si elles avaient une envie soudaine de sexe.

\- Derek Hale, si jamais je vois une de ces nanas après toi, je lui fais la peau.

\- Et moi, je suis censé faire quoi, quand je sens cette odeur sur des mecs qui te regarde avec une envie non dissimulé ?

\- Vraiment ? _Derek haussa un sourcil pour lui dire de ne pas jouer à ce jeu_. Et ben, laisse les faire. De toute façon, si l'un d'entre eux à le courage de venir me voir pour ça, je fais ce que j'ai toujours fais. Je les envois promener. _Fit-elle avec un clin d'œil._

Derek sourit à sa remarque et l'embrassa tendrement. Cette dernière l'attrapa par la nuque pour approfondir le baiser. Il finit par la pousser contre un arbre et à l'embrasser avec plus de passion.

Lydia le repoussa d'un coup un regard inquiet sur le visage, Derek fronça des sourcils en la voyant ainsi. Il se retourna pour voir ce qui n'allait pas, mais ne vit rien. Il renifla alors l'air et sentit une odeur bizarre. Il renifla avec plus de force pour l'identifier, cela ressemblait à une odeur de loup, mais il n'en était pas sûr. Il se tourna vers Lydia, qui avait les yeux fermaient. Elles les rouvrirent d'un coup, pour lui dire :

\- Nous ne sommes pas seuls.

\- Je pense qu'il s'agit de loup-garou.

\- Tu pense ? _Dit-elle en inspectant les alentours._

\- Oui, on dirait une odeur de loup, mais je ne suis pas sûr. J'ai du mal à bien identifier, comme s'ils avaient trouvés le moyen de dissimuler leurs odeurs.

\- C'est possible ça ? Je n'ai jamais vue, quand j'étais avec James et il ne m'en à jamais parlé.

\- Mes parents non plus, ni mes sœurs, ou Peter. Et je n'ai jamais vue ça de ma vie. Mais je suis sûr qu'il y a au moins une personne et un loup.

\- Utilisons nos autre sens, sers-toi de tes oreilles. Je vais voir si mes pouvoirs ne peuvent pas nous aider.

Sur ce elle se concentra sur ces pouvoirs et sur comment James lui avait appris à analyser son environnement. Au bout de quelques minutes, Derek l'interrompis :

\- Je n'entends rien de particulier, aucun battement de cœur à part le tien, ni aucune respiration. Mais mon loup frémit comme lorsqu'il y en à un autre dans les parages. A quoi ils jouent ? Tu as sentis quelque chose ?

\- Si ça peut te rassurer, je n'ai pas senti ta mort. Comme toi je sens la présence de quelqu'un mais je n'arrive pas à voir qui ou quoi.

\- Tu n'as peut-être pas vue ma mort, mais tu ne peux pas voir la tienne.

\- Effectivement.

\- Il ne t'arrivera rien, je te le promets.

Elle sourit face sa réaction, il fallait toujours qu'il en rajoute. Après tout, elle savait très bien se défendre, même face à un loup garou. Elle n'a jamais négligé son entrainement avec lui durant deux ans, elle était restée la Lydia Martin que James avait formée. Elle ne serait plus faible devant le surnaturel. Ils se mirent en position d'attaque, prêt à toute éventualité, Derek ne se transforma pas tout de suite, et Lydia regretta de ne pas avoir pris ces couteaux.

Ils sentirent un mouvement au dessus d'eux, et virent deux loups garou sauter de l'arbre derrière eux. Ils s'éloignèrent de justesse se préparèrent au combat. Et celui-ci commença. Derek se défendait bien mais son adversaire semblait plus rapide et plus fort que la normal, il en fut de même pour Lydia. Ils se battaient à fond sans pouvoir faire grand-chose à part éviter les coups et tenter de veine attaques. Leurs adversaires étaient bien plus rapide et fort physiquement qu'eux. Ils s'écartèrent pour se retrouver à côté. Se regardant, ils comprirent que leur seule chance restait la fuite, ils ne pourront pas les battre comme ça. Leurs adversaires fonça sur eux, Derek hurla aussi fort qu'il le pu, ce qui réussi à les effrayer un peu et à ralentir un temps soit peu. Ce court lapse de temps suffit à Lydia pour se concentrer un maximum et à pratiquer une onde de choc très puissante sur le sol, qui ont réussit à envoyer à plusieurs mètres leurs adversaires. C'est à ce moment qu'ils prirent la fuite. Pour accélérer les choses, Derek avait prit Lydia sur son dos, ainsi ils souffraient moins de la faible rapidité de la jeune fille contre les loups garous.

Ils coururent pendant un long moment, espérant les avoir semaient. Mais les loups les dépassèrent et s'arrêtèrent plusieurs mètres devant eux. Derek se stoppa fit descendre Lydia de son dos et se préparèrent de nouveau au combat. Seulement un homme se matérialisa entre les deux loups. Il était encapuchonné et portait une toge que Derek reconnu de suite :

\- La toge des sorciers. _Grinça-t-il entre ces dents_

\- Alors lui c'est un sorcier ? Génial, ce ne serait pas David par hasard ?

\- Désolé de vous décevoir tout les deux, mais_, l'inconnu retira sa capuche et dévoila son visage._ Je ne suis pas David. Je pense que tu peux le confirmer Derek.

\- Tu connais ce malade ? _Demanda Lydia_

\- Non, pas du tout. Ce n'est pas David, je peux te l'assurer.

\- Bien, je tiens à vous remercier tout les deux.

\- Nous remercier ? _Dirent Lydia et Derek en même temps._

\- Vous êtes des êtres très puissants à tous les niveaux, je voulais tester mes créatures sur vous. Et à ce que je vois, vous êtes incapable de les battre.

\- Tester ? Vous les avez donc créés ?

\- Exactement. C'était des Omégas qui étaient perdu, je les ai aidés. Ils ont servit d'expérience. Un vrai succès, ils sont plus forts et rapide que les autres loups garous et indétectables.

\- Vous êtes un monstre.

\- Je leur ai juste apporté mon soutien. Maintenant, achevez-les.

Les deux loups foncèrent sur Lydia et Derek. Ces derniers étaient prêts à les recevoir et à défendre leurs vies. Seulement, avant que les loups ne les frappent, ils furent plaqués au sol et n'arrivèrent pas à se lever. Une flèche atterrit entre leurs têtes et explosa, tuant les deux loups.

\- Malédiction ! _Hurla le sorcier et il disparut._

Lydia et Derek regardèrent autour d'eux mais ne virent personne d'autre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ?_ Demanda Lydia_

\- Je n'en ai absolument aucune idée. _Répondit Derek_

_**Alors une petite idée ? Je suis sûr que oui ! Une petite review, ne fais vraiment pas de mal et ça fait un bien fou ! C'est encourageant !**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Et voilà la suite ! Merci pour ceux qui m'ont mis en follow ! Et merci pour ceux encore pour ceux qui m'ont laissé une review.**_

_**Sanga : Merci pour te review ! Oui je sais que ça fait bizarre mais je voulais montrer à quel point Derek avait changé. Ce n'est plus le mec grognon qui ne sourit jamais. Maintenant, c'est un homme épanouit. J'aime beaucoup David moi aussi =) Mais est-ce que c'était lui ou pas ? Mystère et boule de gomme. Merci encore pour ta review !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

Ils rentrèrent chez eux. Sur le chemin, ils appelèrent Malia et Stiles pour qu'il puisse expliquer ce qui c'est passé. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés et qu'ils eurent racontés, Stiles semblait très intéressé :

\- Attend, ils étaient genre cloué au sol ?

\- Oui.

\- Donc ils ne pouvaient plus bouger ?

\- Oui, Stiles !

-Vous êtes sûr qu'ils ne le faisaient pas exprès ?

\- Je pense qu'ils auraient au moins essayé de sauver leur peau.

\- C'est vrai ! Mais si c'étaient une stratégie du … sorcier ? _Lydia et Derek hochèrent la tête_. S'ils voulaient vous faire croire qu'on vous protège, pour que vous baissiez votre garde ?

\- Il ne nous à pas mentit de tout le long. Il a mit beaucoup de temps avant de modifier ces loups.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Il aurait très bien pu te mentir, peut-être qu'il en a une armé !

\- Stiles ! Je suis un loup garou, tu te rappel ? J'ai entendu son cœur, il n'y a eu aucun changement de rythme cardiaque, même pas une légère accélération.

\- Alors, nous nous retrouvons avec un sorcier fou qui fait des expériences sur des loups garous, pour les rendre plus fort. J'ai tout compris ? _Résuma Malia_

\- Tout compris ! _Répondirent Lydia et Derek en même temps._

\- Vous pourriez nous faire un portrait robot ? _Demanda Stiles._

\- Sans soucis, demain, j'irai voir la dessinatrice du poste.

\- J'irai avec toi._ Lança Lydia_

\- Bien sûr.

Derek posa sa main sur celle de Lydia pour lui apporter un soutient. Elle avait peur, même si elle ne le montrera jamais à ces amis. Malia et Stiles partirent peu de temps après, laissant le couple ensemble, pour qu'ils puissent se reposer. Derek et Lydia allèrent donc se coucher. Une fois dans le lit, Lydia se blotti machinalement contre Derek, ce dernier l'entoura de ces bras. Dans cette position, elle se sentait en sécurité. Elle avait l'impression que rien ne pouvait lui arriver, du moment que Derek était avec elle, tous iraient bien. Cette nuit, elle dormit sans mauvais rêve, tout comme Derek.

Le lendemain, ils allèrent ensemble au poste. Ils se rendirent directement dans le bureau de la dessinatrice, et firent le portrait de la personne qui les a agressés. Cela leurs prirent une bonne partie de la matinée. Stiles décida de laisser la journée à Derek pour qu'il puisse veiller sur Lydia, après tout Derek avait plusieurs jours de congé à prendre. Ils décidèrent donc de s'entrainer, se faire battre les avait irrités et ils s'étaient sentis faibles. Ils refusaient que cela recommence. Malia se joignit à eux durant l'après-midi, puis Stiles pendant la soirée. Ils s'entrainèrent tard dans la nuit, avant de partir se coucher.

\- Je crois qu'on a assez bossés pour aujourd'hui, non ? _Fit Stiles en se mettant assis par terre, complètement épuisé._

\- Tu te fatigue bien vite Stiles. Aurais-tu négligé ton entrainement ?_ Le taquina Derek_.

\- Contrairement à vous, je suis humain pur souche. Aucun don exceptionnel qui peut m'aider à ne pas m'épuiser rapidement.

\- Je ne suis peut-être pas humaine pur souche, mais mes pouvoirs n'ont aucun rapport avec mon endurance. _Remarqua Lydia_.

\- Mais tout le monde sais que Lydia MARTIN est plus forte que le pauvre Stiles Stilinski. Et toi, tu as été entrainé par un chasseur.

\- Et toi par un loup-garou.

\- Non, Derek était humain quand on s'entrainait. C'est après qu'il est redevenu tout poilu.

\- Tout poilu ?_ Répéta Derek_

\- Je vais t'apprendre un truc, je suis vraiment navré de te l'apprendre, _Stiles se leva et posa une main sur l'épaule de Derek_, mais les loups ont des poils !

Les quatre amis partirent dans un fou rire. Cela leurs fit un bien fou. Ils prirent le chemin de leurs maisons respectives quand Lydia proposa à l'autre couple de venir manger chez eux. Ils acceptèrent et se retrouvèrent tous dans le loft, à discuter du bon vieux temps, se remémorant les deux dernières années. Et même plus loin encore, lorsque Scott et Kira étaient encore là. Un brin de nostalgie s'installa, lorsqu'ils parlèrent de leurs anciens amis qui maintenant devait avoir une belle vie au Japon. Ils décidèrent de changer de sujet, ce fut Malia qui en trouva un autre :

\- Au faîte, le mariage c'est pour quand alors ?

Derek et Lydia se regardèrent amoureusement, ils prirent la main, puis tournèrent la tête vers leurs amis impatients d'avoir la réponse.

\- On à pas encore fixé de date. On voulait être sûr, pour David. _Dit Lydia et Derek ferma un instant les yeux mais les rouvris de suite_

\- J'ai du me faire à l'idée qu'il ne viendra pas. Il est vivant, nous en sommes sûr, après nous ne sommes pas sûr s'il ne veut pas me parler ou s'il n'a pas reçu mon message. Mais on va bientôt commencer les préparatifs, et fixer une date.

\- Vous savez que vous pouvez compter sur notre aide ? _Derek et Lydia sourirent à la réponse de Stiles_.

\- Bien sûr que nous le savons. Vous êtes nos amis, notre meute,…

\- … notre famille._ Rajouta Derek_.

Stiles et Malia se levèrent et se fut le moment d'un câlin collectif. C'est vrai ils étaient une famille. Derek n'avait plus que sa sœur, Lydia ses parents, Stiles son père et Malia n'avait plus personne. Tous avaient perdu quelqu'un à cause de leurs conditions surnaturelles, mais avec toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversés, ils étaient maintenant plus soudés que jamais.

\- Bon on à fini le câlin parce que à nos âges ça devient presque ridicule.

Stiles évidement. Ils repartirent dans un fou rire. Puis Malia et Stiles les quittèrent. Les futurs mariés allèrent donc se coucher. Comme d'habitude Lydia se blotti contre le torse de Derek.

\- Tu pense vraiment que David t'ignore ?

\- Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien. J'espère juste qu'il va bien et qu'il n'est pas retenu quelque part par quelqu'un pour éliminer le dernier membre de sa famille.

\- C'est grave si la famille Johnson est entièrement décimée ?

\- Je ne pense pas. Cela ne changera rien au monde si la famille Hale meurt. Il n'y aura juste plus de famille de loup garou et il n'existera plus de loup garou capable de se métamorphoser complètement.

\- Donc pour la famille Johnson, il n'y aura juste plus personne capable de réaliser cet unique sortilège. Pas de quoi fouetter un chat.

\- Il en va de même pour la famille Martin.

\- Comment ça ?_ Lydia se releva pour regarder Derek_.

\- Toi aussi, tu es issu d'une grande famille de Banshee. Qui te dit que tes ancêtres ne l'étaient pas aussi, comme ta grand-mère ?

\- C'est vrai mais, n'import qui peut devenir une Banshee, ce n'est pas héréditaire, comme les loups garous. Alors que les sorciers est c'est héréditaire. Si on élimine David, on réduit considérablement le nombre de sorcier.

\- Et petit à petit, mener à l'extinction de ces créatures.

\- Ca existe les chasseurs de sorcier.

\- Bien sûr. Ils existent tout type de chasseur. Les Argents étaient certes spécialisé dans les loups garous mais ils ont déjà affrontés bien plus de créatures que l'ont connait. James ne t'as rien dit ?

\- Il ne voulait pas qu'on parle d'autres créatures. Il disait que les chasseurs auraient essayés de me mettre le grappin dessus si je savais trop de chose. Mais, il ne savait pas que j'ai gardais le bestiaire et que je l'ai lu.

\- Et tu n'avais rien sur les sorciers là-dedans.

\- Non, c'était uniquement sur les métamorphes.

\- Donc les Argents n'ont jamais chassé de sorciers.

\- Jamais.

Sur ces paroles et s'endormirent.

Le lendemain, Derek se rendit au poste, pendant que Lydia rattrapait son retard dans ces études. Elle travailla toute la matinée sans relâche, le midi elle rejoignit Derek au poste pour déjeuner ensemble. Comme Derek devait récupérer son retard accumulé depuis deux jours, elle avait fait un pique-nique. Ils passèrent donc le repas dans le bureau de Derek, ils parlèrent de leur mariage, des invités, des décorations et de où ils voulaient célébrer cet événement. Au bout de 2 bonnes heures, Lydia partit pour laisser Derek travailler tranquillement. En sortant, elle bouscula un homme :

\- Oh bon sang ! Veuillez m'excuser madame. _S'excusa le jeune homme_.

\- C'est mademoiselle, je ne suis pas encore marié.

Le jeune homme releva la tête. Elle tomba sur des yeux à la limite du translucide, ils étaient extrêmement clairs. Le jeune homme portait un t-shirt blanc, un slim noir, un kéfié noir et bleu, avec des bottines noirs et des mitaines en cuir, des cheveux rebelles sur la tête. Lydia resta un instant à observer cet homme.

\- Inutile de me hurler dessus de la sorte, je me suis excusé, de la façon la plus poli qui existe. La prochaine fois je passerai mon chemin sans demander mon reste, Ma-de-moi-selle. _En insistant bien sûr le mot « mademoiselle »_.

\- Je… _Elle en perdit sa voix, jamais un homme ne lui avait parlé de la sorte_.

\- Si vous ne savez pas parler, allez voir un spécialiste. Maintenant, écartez-vous s'il vous plaît.

\- Je voudrai m'excuser avant. Il est vrai que ma réflexion était déplacée et assez impoli. C'est mon tour de vous demandez d'accepter mes excuses.

Elle tendit la main, afin qu'il puisse la serrer. Il regarda sa main, puis elle. Il lui sortit un sourire des plus charmeurs et lui serra la main.

\- J'accepte vos excuses, mademoiselle. Je n'aurai peut-être pas du être aussi excessif dans ma réaction. Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas côtoyé la civilisation.

\- Que voulais vous dire par là ? Vous viviez dans une grotte ?

\- Pas exactement. Je vivais dans un endroit où j'étais le seul habitant à plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde.

\- Je vois. Et ben bon retour dans la civilisation, monsieur ?

\- Désolé mais je ne donne jamais mon nom, ni mon prénom.

\- Et pourquoi cela ? Vous en avez honte ?

\- Pas du tout, je suis fier du nom que je porte. Mais disons que c'est pour des raisons personnelles que je vous expliquerai plus tard.

\- A supposer que nous nous revoyions.

\- Nous nous reverrons.

\- Mon cher je suis…

\- … fiancé. Je sais, j'ai vu votre bague. Vivre reculé, ne me fais pas perdre la vue. Je vous dis à bientôt, mademoiselle.

Après cette phrase, il entra au poste. Lydia resta un instant immobile à fixer la porte qu'il venait de franchir. Puis elle partit, se demandant qui pouvait bien être cet homme.

Derek recommença à faire son travail. Il devait trier des papiers et cela ne l'enchanté guère. Mais il devait faire ce travail, après tout, il était payé pour ça. Il fut interrompu par son téléphone qui sonna.

\- Adjoint Hale.

\- Un homme relativement cinglé souhaite te parler à tout prix.

\- Même si vous chuchotez, je vous entends. Je ne suis pas cinglé, je dois juste voir Derek Hale.

\- A-t-il dit comment il s'appelait ?

\- Il refuse de me le dire.

\- Si vous parlez de mon nom, oui je refuse de dire comment je m'appelle. Mais bon sang, pourquoi je ne peux pas le voir ?

\- Congédiez cet homme, il a l'air complètement fou.

\- Très bien.

Derek raccrocha. Il entendit la femme de l'accueil congédier l'homme en question.

\- Derek Hale, je sais que tu m'entends.

Derek releva la tête à une vitesse fulgurante. Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant d'où venait cette voix, qu'il reconnu sur le champ. C'était la voix de l'homme qui voulait le voir. Il sortie de son bureau, mais l'homme était déjà partie. Il sortie alors du poste et vit une personne appuyé contre une moto.

\- Ravie de te revoir. Tu n'as pas changé, pourtant ça fait un sacré moment que l'on ne s'est pas vue. Presque 8ans c'est ça ?

\- David. _Fut tout ce que Derek réussi à articuler_

\- En chair et en os, mon vieux. Tu es donc adjoint du shérif maintenant. Au faîte, tu diras à la nana de l'accueil qu'elle à des progrès à faire en communication. Et toi aussi. Depuis quand on refuse de voir quelqu'un juste parce qu'il refuse de donner son nom ?

\- Tu me l'aurais donné je t'aurais reçu.

\- J'ai connu trop de chose dans ma vie pour donner mon nom pour un rien.

\- Tu aurais du utiliser ton nouveau nom, David Hale.

\- Il fallait que je change de nom pour paraître plus crédible devant un juge.

\- Et ça à coûté la mort de ta famille.

\- La pire erreur de ma vie.

Derek s'avança vers lui, d'abord hésitant. David se mit droit et fixa Derek dans les yeux. Puis Derek arriva devant lui et le prit dans ces bras.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué, tu n'aurais jamais du faire ça.

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi, et je devais le faire. En mémoire à notre amitié pour toi et pour ta famille.

_**Alors ? Voilà enfin ce David ! Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez pour l'instant ? Dites moi tout, je veux tout savoir !**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Voilà la suite !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

David et Derek étaient maintenant dans le bureau de bureau de ce dernier. Aucun ne parlait, Derek ne savait quoi dire devant son ancien ami. Il avait préparé un discours si jamais il venait, pourtant face à lui il était désemparé. Après toutes ces années où il n'avait rien fait pour garder le contact, il n'avait même pas répondu à ces lettres, mais pourtant il était là.

Face à son silence, David décida de rompre ce silence :

\- Ton message disait que tu voulais me parler. Pourtant tu sembles avoir perdu ta voix. Tu étais plus bavard avant, même avec Kate. Tu t'es remis qu'elle t'est quitté ?

Derek esquissa un sourire avant de répondre :

\- J'ai peut-être changé, mais toi tu restes le même. Je me suis surtout remis qu'elle s'est servi de moi pour tuer ma famille.

\- Comme c'est bon d'entendre ta voix. C'est un peu pour cette raison que j'ai cherché à la trainer en justice.

\- Pourquoi ? _demanda Derek_

\- Pour répondre à une question, je dois l'avoir en entier. Sois plus précis Derek, sinon ta question est ….

-…. D'un ridicule extrême doublé d'une impolitesse à ton sens. _David fit un regard légèrement étonné, pendant que Derek souriait._ Je n'ai pas oublié tes phrases mémorables. C'était ta réplique préféré devant les profs. _Cette fois, David fit un sourire_. Donc voici ma question complète : pourquoi avoir pris le risque de mettre ta famille en danger, juste pour trouver le responsable de la mort de ma famille ?

\- Derek, tu étais mon ami. Je ne pouvais pas continuer de vivre sans avoir tenté de trouver le responsable. Et tu sais très bien que je ne pouvais pas sentir cette Kate. Dès que tu t'es mis avec, je te l'ai dit. Je suis bien curieux de savoir ce que cette pétasse est devenue.

\- Elle est morte. _Lâcha Derek._

\- Pardon ?

\- Elle est morte il y à plus de 2 ans. Nous avons du la tuer.

\- Nous ?

\- Avec ma meute.

\- Alors ça c'est la nouvelle de la journée. Tu refais partie d'une meute. Avec Laura tu dois vraiment être content !

\- Elle le serait sûrement, si elle était encore en vie…

\- Rectification, ça c'est la nouvelle de la journée. Depuis quand ?

\- Il y a presque 4ans maintenant.

\- Je suis désolé Derek, je peux savoir ce qui c'est passé ?

Alors Derek lui raconta toute l'histoire, depuis son retour à Beacon Hill, jusqu'à la mort de Peter. Il raconta ensuite l'aventure avec le kanima et la meute d'Alpha et enfin l'histoire avec Kate.

\- Attend, tu avais perdu tes pouvoirs ? Comment c'est possible ?

\- C'est toi le sorcier. Il doit exister un sort capable de faire ça.

\- Oui, mais comment Kate à pu l'activer ? Il faut un sorcier pour le faire.

\- Nous n'avons tués aucun sorcier, j'en suis sûr.

\- Il devait forcément en avoir un. Il n'était pas sur votre champ de bataille c'est tout. Il a du fuir.

\- Tu es sérieux là ?

\- Derek, les sorciers ne sont pas des combattants. Ils sont derrière la ligne de front, il améliore les armes et effectue des sortilèges de loin. La plupart d'entre eux ne savent pas se battre. Nous sommes plus des gardiens que des guerriers. Notre rôle est de veiller à l'équilibre de la nature. Mais Kate a du trouver un sorcier corrompu par le pouvoir qu'il possédait.

\- S'il a fuit il y a de forte chance pour que nous nous le retrouvions plus.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord Derek, tu as bien réussi à me retrouver, alors qu'il n'y a plus de traces de moi nulle part.

\- Tu nous avais lié, c'était facile en fin de compte. Même s'il m'a fallu plusieurs jours avant de m'en rappeler. Pourquoi tu n'as pas brisé le lien ?

\- Je gardais toujours espoir que tu me recontacte un jour. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça. Tu ne m'as pas fais faire un si long voyage, pour me demander pourquoi j'ai essayé d'emprisonner Kate.

\- Il y a plusieurs raisons qui m'ont fait prendre cette décision. Déjà, je voulais m'excuser de t'avoir laissé tomber et de ne pas avoir été là quand tu avais besoin de moi. Je m'en veux.

\- Tu as de quoi. _Derek baissa les yeux._ Mais, si je suis venu, c'est parce que de l'eau à passé sous les ponts, le temps a fait son œuvre. Je n'ai pas de raison de continuer à t'en vouloir. Le fait que tu es utilisé notre lien pour me revoir et que tu es fais quelque jours de recherche pour me retrouver, montre le fait que tu veuille te faire pardonner.

\- Comment fais tu pour être comme ça ?

\- J'ai beaucoup appris de mon père.

Le silence se réinstalla après l'évocation du père de David. Ce dernier avait fermé les yeux pour se remémorer les souvenirs qu'ils avaient de lui. Derek lui culpabilisa, à cause de lui David avait aussi perdu sa famille et ça il s'en voudrait toujours. Il regarda David se perdre dans ces souvenirs. Il décida qu'il était temps d'écourter la conversation. Lorsqu'il voulu ouvrir la bouche, Stiles entra en trombe dans son bureau :

\- Derek ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Il est déjà 18h et ….

Il se stoppa net, en voyant David devant lui. Ce dernier avait ouvert les yeux et tourné la tête vers Stiles. Il le fixa comme s'il l'étudiait. Stiles, lui, ne le lâcha pas du regard. Derek alla intervenir, mais Stiles le prit de court en s'adressant à David :

\- Je suis le shérif Stilinski, ça commence à faire un sacré moment que vous êtes dans ce bureau, je peux savoir qui vous êtes ?

\- Vous êtes le shérif Stilinski ? _Demanda David, Stiles hocha la tête._ Le dernier Stilinski que j'ai connu dans les forces de police était plus âgé.

\- Il devait s'agir de mon père. Il m'a légué sa place de shérif.

\- John Stilinski est devenu shérif ? Voilà encore une nouvelle qui me laisse sans voix. En même temps, il a toujours était un très bon flic. Je suis ravie qu'il est réussit. Mais vous avez l'air bien jeune, vous devez être sacrément intelligent.

\- Si je suis à sa place c'est pour une bonne raison. Donc je vous prierai de bien répondre à ma question : qui êtes-vous ?

David se leva, se plaça devant Stiles prêt à répliquer si jamais cet homme l'agressait. Il le fixa droit dans les yeux, jusqu'à ce que David tende la main et dise :

\- Je suis un ami de l'adjoint Hale. Veuillez m'excuser si j'ai pris trop de son temps, mais je ne l'ai pas vue passer. _Stiles lui prit la main et sourit_

\- Enchanté David, moi c'est Stiles.

David resta choqué un instant, puis ferma les yeux un instant. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il sourit à son tour et répondit :

\- C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer Guenim Stilinski.

\- Je…

\- Vous êtes au courant de ce que je suis. Je suis quasiment certain, que vous vouliez que je vous fasse une démonstration de mes capacités.

\- Je déteste être aussi prévisible qu'un livre ouvert.

\- Ne vous en faîte pas, peu de gens croit en l'existence des sorciers, alors quand ils en voient un, ils veulent toujours une confirmation. Vous avez beau être spécial, vous restez humain. Ce n'est en aucun cas une insulte.

\- Merci. Enfin je crois. Cependant j'aimerai vous poser une question.

\- Il serait possible de me la poser en dehors de ce commissariat ? Par exemple, chez toi Derek ? J'aimerai bien voir ton chez toi. _Fit David avec un grand sourire aux lèvres._

Derek acquiesça. Tout les trois se dirigèrent vers le loft de Derek, David sur sa moto et les deux policiers dans leurs voitures respectives. Une fois devant la porte, Derek s'arrêta net, et respira bruyamment.

\- Un problème ? _Demanda Stiles_

Derek se retourna pour le fixer et Stiles sortit direct son arme. David qui ne comprenait pas grand-chose, lança un regard vers Derek qui lui fit signe de se taire. David fronça les sourcils, mais comprit le message et se plaça derrière Stiles. Derek ouvrit en grand la porte et Stiles pointa son arme à l'intérieur. Sur le sol, gisait un corps d'homme avec une épée planté dans le cœur, la gorge tranché. Derek et Stiles s'avancèrent pour étudier le corps. Ils reconnurent l'épée, et Derek se leva en trombe en hurlant :

\- Lydia ! Lydia où es-tu ?

David s'avança vers le corps, il se semblait pas choqué et observa ensuite les alentours. Il se stoppa lorsqu'il sentit une lame sur son cou.

\- Pas un geste, sinon je vous tranche la gorge !_ Fit une voix féminine_

Derek et Stiles se retournèrent et virent Lydia avec son épée sur le cou de David. Derek s'avança aussitôt et dit :

\- Chéri, il n'a rien fais. C'est David.

Lydia retira immédiatement la lame, David se tourna vers elle et fit les gros yeux. Lydia, elle, cachait sa surprise et émit un sourire avant de prendre la parole et de se diriger vers Derek :

\- On dirait que cette fois c'est moi qui vous dois des excuses.

\- Je dois avouer que je ne l'avais pas vu venir celle-là. Je pensais vous revoir mais pas aussi vite et surtout pas ici.

\- On a loupé un épisode ?

Tous se retournèrent vers Malia qui avança vers Stiles, elle était resté dans le fond de l'appartement en attendant que tout le monde soit rentré. Stiles ouvrit en grand les bras et Malia vint s'y glisser. C'est devant ce tableau que David prit la parole :

\- Attend c'est ça ta meute Derek ? Un humain, une Banshee et un autre loup garou ? Ca pour le coup c'est original. _David croisa les bras et sourit à pleine dents_.

\- En faite, Malia est un coyote garou, mais c'est le même principe. Mais comment connais-tu Lydia ?

\- Je lui ai rentré dedans.

\- Lydia, tu ne m'as jamais parlé de telle fréquentation ! Un mec t'es rentré dedans, c'était quand ?

\- Ce matin Stiles. Mais pas du rentre dedans comme tu le penses. _Derek secoua la tête en se la prenant dans la main._ Je l'ai bousculé en rentrant au poste de police, juste avant de retrouver Derek.

\- Le premier contact n'était pas fameux. Encore désolé pour mon comportement. _Fit Lydia_.

\- Ce n'est rien. Je ne vous en veux pas. Grâce à cette altercation, je sais la véritable raison de ma venue. Je ne pensais pas que tu te rappellerais de cette vieille promesse Derek. _Ce dernier lui sourit avant de prendre Lydia par la taille_.

\- Je n'oublis jamais mes promesses et je les honore toujours.

\- Je reconnais bien là le caractère des Hale. Tu nous fais une présentation officielle ? _Derek sourit avant de s'avancer avec Lydia vers David._

\- Lydia je te présent David Johnson, mon meilleur ami de jeunesse. _David prit la main de Lydia et y déposa un baiser_.

\- C'est un honneur. _Lydia lui sourit._

\- Et David, je te présente Lydia Martin, ma fiancée.

Lydia tourna la tête vers Derek, qui la regardait plein d'amour. C'est la première fois qu'il la présentait ainsi, ça faisait bizarre, mais c'était agréable. Ils ne se lâchèrent pas des yeux. Ils furent interrompus par un raclement de gorge de David.

\- Par contre, je vais poser une question qui je suis sûr va vous intéresser. _Tout le monde se tourna vers lui._ C'est qui ce cadavre ?

_**Alors ? Ce David vous plait-il ? Dîtes moi tout ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre ! **_

_**A lundi pour la suite !**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Et voilà la suite !**_

Tout le monde fixa le cadavre qui gisait encore sur le sol. Derek regarda Lydia demandant une explication.

\- En rentrant, tout à l'heure avec Malia, on est tombées sur cet homme. Il s'est jeté sur nous et nous nous sommes défendu. On ignore ce qu'il était mais pas en tout cas pas un loup garou, il n'avait pas leur force. On suppose que c'était un humain.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'un humain peut bien vous vouloir ? _Répondit Stiles en se mettant accroupi devant le corps pour l'étudier._ A supposé qu'il en est voulu à toi Lydia. C'est peut-être après Derek qu'il en avait. Ou même après vous deux. Dans tout les cas c'était un sacré combattant. Il avait une arme ?

\- Une simple épée. Elle doit être sous le canapé.

Derek partit soulever le canapé pendant que Stiles prit l'épée. Il l'étudia du regard, afin d'un tirer plusieurs conclusions :

\- Il doit faire partit d'un groupe quelconque. Il y a un symbole sur le manche, je n'arrive pas à le déchiffrer. De plus, cette épée à beaucoup servit, il y a beaucoup de trace de duel ou guerre ou je ne sais quoi.

\- Tu permets Sherlock ? _L'interrompit David, lui tendant la main pour avoir l'épée. _Merci. _Fit-il lorsque Stiles lui donna. Il étudia le symbole et prit la parole_. Je connais ce symbole. C'est l'emblème des sorciers.

\- Tu es en train de dire que ce mec était un sorcier ? _Fit Derek_

\- Non, pas du tout. Je dis juste que cette épée appartenait à un sorcier. Mais ce mec n'est clairement pas un sorcier.

\- Et comment tu sais ça ? _Demanda Stiles._ Tu le sens quand il s'agit d'un sorcier ? Parce que d'après un cadavre, c'est dure de déterminer.

\- Un sorcier n'attaque jamais de front. Nous sommes des stratèges, nous étudions avec précisions ce que nous allons faire, si jamais nous sommes assez stupide pour attaquer de front. Si ce mec était un sorcier, il aurait su que c'est un membre du clan Hale qui vit ici, ainsi que sa fiancé Banshee Martin.

\- C'est quoi la différence que je m'appelle Martin ou non ? _Interrompit Lydia._

\- C'est très simple, les Hale sont capable de se transformer en loup, les Martin sont les Banshee les plus puissantes, puisqu'elles sont issus d'une grande lignée. Mon père connaissait ta grand-mère, Lydia.

Lydia en grand les yeux. Cet homme avait peut-être des réponses à certaines de ces questions. Au moins, elle savait que sa grand-mère n'était pas la première. Avant elle, il y en eu d'autre.

David la fixa pour essayer de la déchiffrer, essayer de comprendre comment elle pouvait être si peux au courant de sa nature. Même si sa grand-mère, ne maitrisé en aucun cas ces pouvoirs, elle aurait du mettre au courant Lydia.

\- Comment se fait-il que tu l'ignorais ? Sais-tu au moins quelles sont tes pouvoirs ? _Fit David curieux_.

\- J'ai eu un cousin qui m'a tout appris, à me battre comme à maîtriser mes pouvoirs. Je sais parfaitement les maîtriser maintenant.

\- Ton cousin ? Comment savait-il tout ça ?

\- C'était un chasseur. Il a été recueilli par son maître qui l'a entrainé et qui lui a dévoilé toute la vérité sur le monde surnaturel. J'ignore comment il a su pour moi, mais il m'a tout appris.

\- Comment s'appelait-il ? J'ai connu certains chasseurs.

\- Il s'appelait James.

\- Il est mort ?

\- Oui. Il a voulu que j'utilise mon pouvoir de résurrection sur Derek.

\- Pardon ? Tu as été capable de ressusciter quelqu'un ? Et Derek, en plus ?

\- Oui la mort lui a autorisé. _Reprit Derek_. Je m'étais pris une épée en plein cœur, pour que Lydia vive.

Les futurs mariés fermèrent un instant les yeux pour se rappeler de ce jour sombre, où ils ont failli se perdre pour toujours. David lui compris, pourquoi il y a deux ans il avait ressentit un vide en lui, le lien avait failli être brisé. Derek était mort mais était revenu à la vie à temps. Lydia Martin avait utilisé son pouvoir de résurrection, cela montrait bien à quel point elle était puissante. C'est Malia qui prit la parole :

\- Donc pour revenir au point de départ. _Tous se tournèrent vers elle._ Cet homme sur le plancher a volé une épée à un sorcier ou un sorcier lui a donné. C'est bien ça ?

\- Exactement. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi. Il était déjà là quand vous êtes arrivé ?

\- Oui, Malia l'a sentit dans les escaliers, on a pu se préparer.

\- Malia, est-ce que tu as entendu quelque chose ? _Interrogea Stiles._

\- Rien de particulier. C'est tout juste si j'ai pu le sentir, et l'entendre, je pourrai juste vous dire qu'il bougé mais c'était presque inaudible.

\- Je parie qu'il est de mèche avec ce sorcier corrompu !_ Fit David en serrant les poings._ Il ne respect vraiment rien !

\- De qui tu parles ?

\- Derek, tu sais de qui je parle. Cet abruti qui vous a attaqué dans les bois avec Lydia.

\- Comment t'es au courant ?

\- Comment crois-tu de deux loups comme eux se sont retrouvés cloué au sol ?

\- C'était toi ? Pourquoi t'es partis après ? _Questionna Derek_

\- Je ne voulais pas qu'il puisse sentir ma présence. Il doit se douter qu'un sorcier est dans le coup, mais cela pourrait être un druide.

\- Après les sorciers les druides, vous êtes nombreux comme ça ? _Râla Stiles_

\- Très drôle. Il y a un druide à Beacon Hill, c'est Deaton._ Répondit David_.

\- Et la différence entre un druide et un sorcier ?

\- Les druides font des potions et les sorciers en sont incapable, ils font des sortilèges. Bon revenons au problème de base, le corps. S'il était là avant, c'est peut-être qu'il cherchait quelque chose. Vous avez quelque chose à cacher ici ?

Il se tourna vers Derek et Lydia qui haussèrent les épaules. David soupira et leur demanda de s'écarter du corps. Il s'agenouilla devant posa une main sur son front, et commença à fermer les yeux. Il récita des paroles incompréhensibles même pour Derek et Malia qui tendait d'oreille. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, ils étaient devenus pourpre. Ils écarquillèrent tous les yeux sauf Derek qui avait déjà vue ces yeux. David se leva, et marcha à travers la pièce. Il alla vers le canapé, et retira les coussins pour les remettre, puis il alla vers la cuisine, ouvrit tout les placards pour fouiller mais les referma ensuite. Enfin, il commença à aller vers la chambre, mais il se stoppa se retourna et fit comme s'il sortait une épée de son dos. Il se lança dans un combat imaginaire contre un homme qui semblait invisible. Au bout de cinq minutes de combat à l'aveugle, il porta sa main et son regard sur sa poitrine. Il releva les yeux comme si la mort venait le prendre, Malia et Lydia eurent un sursaut et s'accrochèrent au bras de leurs amants respectifs. Puis David s'effondra sur le cadavre déjà présent. Il fit mine avant de tomber de mettre sa main dans sa poche et sa bouche remuèrent, puis il referma les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il surprit le regard des membres de la meute devant lui.

\- J'ai fait quelque chose de suspect ? Vous avez vu quoi ?

\- Attend tu vas m dire que tu te rappelles de rien ? _David se releva avant de répondre_.

\- Non, Stiles, je ne m'en rappelle pas. C'est pour ça que je vous demande. Ce sortilège que je viens d'utiliser me permet de refaire les derniers mouvements d'un individu avant sa mort. Mais je ne me rappelle jamais de ce que j'ai fait.

\- Et ben tu as fouillé tout l'appartement, mais arrivé vers la chambre, Lydia et Malia ont du arriver car tu as fais comme si tu te battais. Et en 2 minutes, tu étais au sol en train de mourir. Et tu as dit quelque chose de pas banal.

\- Tu compte me faire poireauter encore longtemps Derek ? Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?

\- Tu as fais comme ci tu mettais ta main dans ta poche et après tu as dit : Rien dans la maison, femmes coriaces.

David se baissa à nouveau et regarda dans les poches du défunt. Il y trouva une pierre qu'il lança à Derek pour que lui et ces amis puisse la voir. Ce fut Derek qui parla :

\- Une pierre de communication.

\- Comme celle que David t'avais donné quand vous étiez plus jeunes ?

\- Exactement Lydia. Cet homme était envoyé par ce sorcier corrompu. Et s'il avait une épée de sorcier c'est qu'il cherchait quelque chose de précis, que seul un artefact de sorcier peut trouver. Apparemment ce n'est pas ici.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il cherchait ?

\- Je n'ai pas réponse à tout. Je ne sais pas. Cela pourrait être n'importe quoi.

\- Bon on en sait assez pour ce soir. Je crois qu'il est temps de se débarrasser de ce corps et d'aller manger un bout. Je vous invite pour un bon repas, au restaurant.

Cette remarque fit rire tout le monde, mais Lydia avait raison. Il reprendrait demain, ils avaient eu leur dose d'émotions pour aujourd'hui.

Ailleurs dans Beacon Hill, un homme jura entre ces dents et fit trembler la pièce ou il se trouvait. Alerté par ce bruit, deux hommes arrivèrent pour voir leur maître en pleine crise :

\- Maître ! Calmez-vous. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ?

\- Elle n'y était pas ! Notre frère est mort, et il a failli à sa mission. _Les deux autres hommes baissèrent le regard et serrèrent leurs poings._

\- A-t-il eu le temps de vous transmettre un message ?

\- Ce que nous cherchons n'est pas dans l'appartement, ces sont des femmes qui l'ont tué. Ce doit être cette Lydia et son amie le coyote. Elles ont tué un des autres, elles vont le payer !

\- Nous les vengerons maître, mais nous ne faisons pas le poids face à eux vous le savais. Ils sont quatre, mais ils sont puissant et très bien entraînés, même l'humain représente une menace sérieuse.

\- Je sais, temps que nous ne possédons pas cet objet, et que je n'aurais pas fini mon rituel, nous ne pourrons pas les attaquer de front. Nous devons être calculateurs. Espionnez-les, pour découvrir plus de choses sur eux, chaque détail peut être important.

Sur ces paroles, les hommes partirent remplir leur mission. Ils devaient être prudents, cette meute était dangereuse et puissante, ils devaient en aucun cas la sous estimer. Pendant ce temps, le sorcier resta dans son bureau et jura à nouveau mais plus discrètement cette fois, sans tremblement de terre. Il devait à tout pris savoir ce qui c'était passé dans les bois. Pourquoi ces loups c'étaient retrouvé au sol ? Une erreur de formule ? Non, il avait trop bien calculé son coût. Il sortie une boule de cristal, et se mit à observer la meute dans le restaurant. Ils étaient joyeux et riaient, lorsqu'il aperçu un autre homme avec eux. Ils étaient déjà quatre, ce qui était trop nombreux et voilà qu'un cinquième se greffe à cette meute. Comme s'il n'avait pas assez d'ennui comme ça. Il sortie un livre et recommença depuis le début la démarche du rituel. Il ne devait négliger aucun détail.

_**Alors qu'est-ce qu'on en pense de ce chapitre ? Dois-je stopper ma fic ou je dois continuer ? A vous de tout me dire =)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Un petit moment détente pour introduire plus le personnage de David.**_

Dans le restaurant, la bonne humeur régnait. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, échangeant quelques souvenirs en commun. Lorsque David décida de laisser la parole à Stiles qui était pendu à ces lèvres :

\- Tu peux poser ta question Stiles ? Que veux-tu absolument savoir ?

Stiles se pencha vers lui, posa sa tête sur sa main avec son coude qui reposait sur sa jambe. Il le regarda le plus sérieusement du monde et dit :

\- Comment se fait-il que je n'ai pas réussit à te trouver ?

\- T'es sérieux là ? _Stiles le fixa avec intensité, il était sérieux_. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de surprenant là-dedans.

\- Pour Stiles, c'est surprenant. Personne n'a jamais échappé à son radar. _Fit remarquer Malia_.

\- Je vois, alors pour te répondre Stiles. Après l'incendie qui à tué toute ma famille, j'ai décidé de bouger constamment. Avec la fortune que ma famille m'a léguée, j'ai largement de quoi vivre. Je ne voulais pas que les Argents me retrouve, certes ils ne chassent pas les sorciers, bien que cela ne les ai pas empêché de liquider ma famille. _Il marqua une légère pause, en fermant les yeux quelques instants_. J'ai sillonné le monde pendant plusieurs années, j'ai appris à me battre, à maîtriser mes sortilèges du mieux que je pouvais. Je voulais que mon père soit fier de son héritage. Puis, il y a deux ans, le jour où Derek est mort…

\- Comment tu as su ?

\- Quand tu m'as dit que Lydia t'avais ressuscité, j'ai fait le rapprochement. Le jour de ta mort le lien qui nous uni à failli être brisé. J'ai ressenti un vide immense en moi, j'ai cru que tu étais mort… _Derek ne sentit mal pour lui, même après avoir coupé les ponts il avait réussi à le rendre malheureux._ Enfin bon, ce jour j'étais chez une amie à Starling City. J'ai fait la connaissance d'un homme qui m'a ouvert les yeux et je lui ai donc appris dans quel monde y vivait : il n'y a pas que des hommes, je lui est même dit ce que j'étais. Bref, cette amie est en plus un as de l'informatique, donc je lui est demandé d'effacer toute trace de ma vie, depuis l'incendie. Je suis alors partie pour m'exiler.

\- Où étais-tu ? _Derek se sentait de plus en plus mal de lui avoir fait subir de telles choses._

\- J'ai découvert un coin magnifique perdu dans les montagnes, un vrai petit coin de paradis. Pendant deux ans, je me suis entrainé durement pour accomplir le plus grand héritage de mon père.

\- L'ultime sortilège. _David tourna la tête vers Lydia surpris qu'elle en sache autant et la questionna du regard_. Derek me l'a dit, en revanche il ne savait plus en quoi le sortilège consistait.

\- Tu m'étonne il y avait Kate. _David fit un clin à Derek qui baissa le regard, honteux_. Tu as raison, Lydia. J'ai réussi à le maîtriser, mais je ne le referai plus jamais. Ce sortilège est certes puissant mais il est aussi très dangereux.

\- En quoi il consiste ? _La curiosité de Stiles avait été piquée à vif._

\- Vous ne le serez pas.

\- QUOI ? _Hurla Stiles._

\- Il est dangereux pour moi, mais surtout pour vous. Si jamais, je l'utilise vous serez tous en danger. L'ignorance est parfois plus sage que le savoir. Vous n'avez vraiment pas besoin de le connaître.

Stiles voulu protester mais le regard que David lui lança l'en dissuada rapidement. Il reçu un regard glacial, pire que Derek dans ces mauvais jours. Il se rassit, mais se jura lui-même de le découvrir un jour.

\- Stiles, ne te torture pas l'esprit avec çà. Je suis plus qu'honnête en te disant que ce sort est des plus dangereux. Le savoir changera ta façon de voir le monde. A la base, seul ma famille doit connaître le secret de ce sortilège, le fait que Derek le sache est déjà une infraction au code d'honneur des Johnson.

\- Mais je ne m'en rappelle même pas.

\- Il reste ancré dans ta mémoire, n'importe qui pourrait te le faire sortir. Un loup, comme un sorcier où d'autre créature qui peut lire dans les esprits.

\- Faudrait qu'on sache que la famille Johnson n'est pas morte.

\- Vrai, un des avantages d'être mort. Je passe inaperçu où que j'aille, et le nom de Hale donne parfois avantage pour certaine connaisseuses.

\- Comment çà ?

\- Pour ceux qui connaisse les Hales, ils savent la richesse qu'ils possèdent, et le drame qui à suivit. Donc pour les filles tu passes pour un homme fort plein aux as. _Il fit lever ces sourcils pour appuyer ces paroles avec un sourire pervers._

Un fou rire prit place dans le restaurant. Ils s'arrêtèrent rapidement, en pensant aux pauvres personnes qui voulaient passer un repas tranquille. La curiosité de Stiles repris le dessus et demanda un nouveau tour de magie de la part de David. Il obtempéra et dit que ce serai la dernière. Il chercha ce qu'il pouvait faire de façon assez discrète. Stiles commença à vouloir boire sa bière, David la fixa, ces yeux devinrent pourpre une demi seconde pour redevenir normal. Lorsque Stiles voulu prendre une gorgée, il recracha tout sur Derek.

\- Bon sang Stiles tu plaisantes ? _Pesta Derek._ David je vais te tuer ! Tu ne pouvais pas faire autre chose ?

\- J'aurais pu mais fallait bien rigoler un coup. Et à ce que je vois, _les filles étaient mortes de rire et lui se retenait difficilement_, ça à marché. _Puis il partit en fou rire aussi._

Lorsque les filles se furent calmé et David aussi, il expliqua qu'il avait simplement réchauffé la bière. Puis Derek raconta, que David avait déjà utilisé ce sort au lycée, mais sur un mec des plus énervants, le couvrant de ridicule.

\- C'est tout de suite moins amusant quand tu es la victime qui reçoit le crachat. _Râla encore Derek._

Il essaya d'essuyer sa chemise, avec l'aide de Lydia. Cette dernière lui déposa un baiser sur la joue pour le calmer. L'effet fut instantané, Derek se mit à sourire et releva la tête. David rigola un instant avant de passer sa main devant la chemise de Derek faisant disparaître, les marques de bière. Ce dernier le remercia et se rapprocha encore un peu plus de sa fiancée, la prenant par la taille. Il déposa un baiser alors sur joue comme elle l'avait fait. Lydia tourna le regard vers Derek et se dévorèrent mutuellement des yeux. Jusqu'à ce que Malia râle :

\- Eh, les amoureux ça empeste le désir ici.

Ils se remirent à rire de bon cœur. Lorsque le moment de quitter le restaurant arriva, Lydia partie régler la note, avec Stiles et Malia qui tenaient un payer un bout. Derek et David les attendaient dehors.

\- C'est une bien bonne meute que tu t'es trouvé Derek.

\- C'est bien plus qu'une meute pour moi. C'est ma famille. _David sourit._ Tu en fais partie.

David se tourna vers Derek qui le regardait le plus sérieusement du monde. Il sourit à nouveaux, puis dit :

\- Ca me touche que tu dises çà. C'est tellement loin l'époque où nous étions inséparables, où chacun savait ce que l'autre pensait d'un simple regard.

\- C'est vrai mais je compte bien réparer ce que j'ai détruit. Si tu es d'accord bien entendu.

\- Je ne suis pas revenu pour rien. Je sais que nous aurons une seconde chance. Cette chance je te la donne. Je sais que tu t'en veux et que tu veux tout rectifier. Je t'en voulais au début, mais une fois que j'ai vue ma famille se faire tuer dans cette incendie, où je n'ai rien pu faire, j'ai compris. J'ai ressentit ce que tu as ressenti, je ne sais pas si j'aurai accepté que tu me parles. Tu avais perdu toute confiance en tout le monde, je pensais notre amitié au dessus de ça, mais apparemment j'avais tord. Je ne peux pas te blâmer pour çà.

\- Tu es bien comme ton père. Au faites, grâce à Lydia, j'ai pu revoir ta famille. Elle espère que tu passeras les voir pendant ton passage ici.

\- Je le ferai. Je comptais le faire de toute façon, je les ai délaissés trop longtemps. Mais pour le moment je dois trouver un endroit où dormir. Il existe toujours l'hôtel ?

\- Tu ne vas quand même pas dormir à l'hôtel ? Non, tu es mon invité. Tu viens vivre chez moi. On pourra recréer des liens comme ça, et tu pourras mieux connaître Lydia. C'est important pour moi que tu l'apprécie.

\- Merci pour la proposition, je l'apprécie. Ne te fais pas de soucier pour Lydia. C'est une femme bien, il suffit de la voir pour le savoir. De plus, je l'ai sondé pendant notre altercation de ce matin. J'ai découvert sa nature Banshee. J'ai vue qu'elle l'utilisait pour le bien. Tu as trouvé une femme forte Derek Hale.

A ce moment, les trois autres membres de la meute arrivèrent. Les yeux de Derek s'illuminèrent lorsqu'il se posa sur Lydia. Cette dernière arriva vers lui, et l'embrassa. Il lui fit part de l'hébergement de David. Elle lui fit un tendre sourire, cela tombé bien, elle avait quelques questions pour David sur sa grand-mère. Elle espérait bien avoir des réponses.

Ils arrivèrent à leur appartement, et Derek fit faire un tour des lieux dans les règles à David, après s'être débarrassée du corps. Il montra la chambre que David allait occuper, ce dernier se jeta sur le lit, en soupirant d'aise. Derek en profita pour se moquer :

\- On dirait que ça fais des années que tu n'as pas dormis dans un lit.

\- 2ans pour être exact. Mon petit coin de paradis n'avait pas de lit moelleux, comme celui là.

Derek rigola et l'invita à boire une bière que David accepta. Ils se retrouvèrent à la cuisine où Lydia leur sortie deux bières pendant qu'elle se faisait un thé. Ils discutèrent tout les trois tard dans la nuit, c'est au bout de deux heures de discussion que Lydia lui posa la question qui lui bruler les lèvres :

\- Tu connaissais ma grand-mère ?

David tourna le regard vers Lydia et lui sourit. Derek se rapprocha d'elle, il savait que parler de sa grand-mère lui faisait toujours mal. David répondit :

\- Oui, je la connaissais. Elle était une grande amie de ma mère et de mon père. C'était une femme admirable, pleine de générosité. Elle nous parlait souvent de sa petite-fille, si j'avais deviné qu'un jour cette petite-fille serait fiancé à mon meilleur ami. _Derek et David se regardèrent pour sourire_. Elle t'admirait beaucoup et ne taré pas d'éloge sur tes capacités intellectuelles. Tu es une surdoué apparemment ?

\- C'est bien ça. Elle racontait vraiment tout ça ?

\- Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que tu représentais pour elle. Elle était tellement fière de toi. Tu n'as jamais utilisé tes pouvoirs pour lui parler ?

\- J'ai promis à mon cousin que je ne les utiliserais pas pour mon compte personnel. Même si cela est dur, je ne faillerai pas à cette promesse.

\- Tu m'as bien dit que ton cousin s'appelait James ?

\- Tu l'as connu ?

\- Je pense, il était encore avec son maître la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Il était prometteur.

\- Il est devenu très fort, il m'a tout appris…

Derek posa sa main sur la jambe de Lydia, qui vint poser sa main dessus. Il la serra fort pour lui montrer son soutien. Elle aimait tellement son cousin que la souffrance de sa perte était encore grande. David fit un léger sourire à Lydia et leur dit qu'il faudrait mieux aller se coucher. S'ils le souhaitaient ils continueraient cette conversation demain. Ils partirent dans leur chambre respective. Une fois couchée Lydia se mit automatiquement sur le torse de Derek. Ce dernier ferma immédiatement ces bras autour d'elle, elle pleurait doucement. Il lui dit des paroles pour la réconforter et rapidement ils s'endormirent.

Dans la chambre un peu plus loin, David s'allongea et ferma doucement les yeux, profita d'un vrai lit. Il fit une grimace de douleur, et partit prendre une pommade dans son sac. Il retira son haut et étala la crème sur une entaille qu'il avait sur le torse. Aussitôt la blessure se referma. Cette blessure ne le quittera jamais. Il se rallongea et s'endormit rapidement.

_**Alors vos avis ? Je veux tout savoir !**_


	8. Chapter 8

Lorsque Derek se réveilla, Lydia dormait toujours sur lui. Il prit un instant pour l'admirer. Il regarda l'heure et se leva sans la réveiller, pour se préparer pour le travail. Il ne voulait surtout pas la réveiller, elle avait fait remonter beaucoup de souvenirs hier soir, elle devait récupérer. Il se doucha, et s'habilla avant de descendre pour avaler son café. Il trouva David en train de boire un thé.

\- Déjà levé ? _lança Derek_

\- J'ai prit l'habitude de me lever tôt. Le soleil est le meilleur réveil.

\- Je suis bien d'accord, _fit Derek en se servant son café_. Alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait de redormir dans un vrai lit moelleux ? _David sourit à sa remarque._

\- Un bien fou, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas dormis aussi bien. Revoir un ami doit en être la cause.

\- Ravie d'avoir au moins quelque chose de bien.

\- Tu as fais bien plus que me permettre de bien dormir une nuit en reprenant contact avec moi. Tu m'as prouvé que l'espoir existe. De plus je me sens bien mieux depuis que j'ai reçu ton message. Je me sens disons renaître.

\- A ce point ? _Répondit Derek en buvant son café adossé au comptoir._

\- Un sorcier doit être en parfaite harmonie avec son esprit pour pouvoir être au paroxysme de ces capacités. Toutes ces années, il me manquait un petit quelque chose, et ce petit quelque chose c'est une vraie amitié.

\- Je croyais que tu avais une « très bonne » amie à Starling, _il insista sur les mots « très bonne », avec un regard qui voulait dire beaucoup._

\- Une amie oui, mais je n'en trouverai pas des comme toi. Et tu t'enlève tout de suite cette idée que tu as en tête.

\- De quelle idée tu parles, _Fit Derek innocent._

\- Oh non, ne joue pas ce jeu. Elle est géniale, je ne le nierai pas mais son cœur appartient à un autre homme.

\- Donc elle t'a intéressé ? _Fit Derek insistant_

\- Depuis quand tu es si curieux ?

\- Depuis que je suis flic ?

\- D'ailleurs tu vas être en retard. Vas bosser !

\- On reprendra cette conversation. Laisse Lydia dormir ce matin, elle a grand besoin.

Sur ces paroles, il partit. David finit tranquillement son thé. Puis il alla dans sa chambre s'habilla à rapidement, un jean noir, un simple t-shirt blanc et une veste de cuir. Il laissa un mot à Lydia, disant qu'il partit se promener dans la ville.

Une fois dehors, il prit la direction du centre ville. Très peu de chose avait changé depuis son départ. Il reconnu chaque coin, chaque ruelle. Des souvenirs viennent prendre place, il se mit sur la place principale et s'assit au pied de la statue qui trônée. Et fixa la foule qui passait, il était enfin chez lui.

Lydia se réveilla tout juste une heure après le départ de David. Elle alla dans la cuisine et trouva le mot de David sur le comptoir. Elle se prit un petit déjeuné rapide et partit se préparer. Une fois fait, elle se mit au travail. Elle travailla ces cours, fit les exercices qu'elle devait faire. Elle arrêta quand elle entendit le téléphone sonner. Elle partie décrocher :

\- Allo ?

\- Salut chérie, alors bien dormi ?

\- Salut mon cœur, très bien mais mon oreiller préféré ne m'a pas réveillée ce matin.

\- Tu avais besoin de dormir. La soirée d'hier a été plutôt éprouvante pour toi.

\- C'est vrai. Merci de m'avoir permit de dormir, je t'aime tu le sais ça ?

\- Oui, je le sais mais je ne me lasserai jamais de t'entendre me le dire. _Fit-il d'une voix mielleuse_.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi. Tu veux que je rentre manger ce midi ?

\- C'est toi qui vois suivant ton boulot. Je n'ai encore rien préparé, j'étais en train de travailler.

\- David n'est pas là ?

\- Non, quand je me suis levée, il avait laissé un mot disant qu'il partait se promener.

\- D'accord, dans ce cas, comme j'ai pas mal de boulot en retard, je vais rester bosser à midi au poste. Je te préviens quand je pars. Bon après-midi !

\- Pas de soucis, travail bien justicier.

Elle entendit un rire à l'autre bout du fils puis la tonalité signifiant qu'il avait raccroché. Elle se fit rapidement à manger, puis travailla encore quelques heures.

Elle arrêta et réalisa que David n'était toujours pas rentré. Elle s'inquiéta et l'appela. Il décrocha rapidement :

\- David Hale.

\- Salut David, c'est Lydia.

\- Salut Lydia. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive pour que tu m'appelle ?

\- Ben disons qu'on approche des 17h et que tu n'as pas donné de signe de vie depuis ton mot de ce matin. Alors je me demandais juste ce que tu faisais.

\- C'est vrai, j'ai un peu perdu toute ces habitudes. Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis allé voir ma famille au cimetière, je suis resté bien plus longtemps que je le pensais. Après je suis allé voir Deaton, ça faisait un bail que je l'avais pas vue.

\- Ah je vois, excuse-moi. Mais j'avais peur que tu partes. Derek ne l'aurais pas supporté.

\- Je ne suis pas prêt de partir, je dois assister à un mariage avant. Je vais rentrer dans une heure ou deux, j'aimerai m'entrainer un peu avant.

\- Où est-ce que tu t'entraines ? Je dois m'entrainer aussi, j'inviterai Malia aussi.

\- Et ben je suis devant le manoir des Hales. Si vous voulais venir je suis là.

\- Très bien, on arrive.

Elle raccrocha et appela Malia. Elle partie la chercher devant chez elle, puis elles prirent la direction du manoir. Lorsqu'elles descendirent de la voiture, elles virent David en tailleur dans les décombres les mains posaient sur ces genoux en train de flotter dans l'air. Elles s'approchèrent doucement, mais s'arrêtèrent devant l'ancienne porte. Elles se regardèrent. Mais préférèrent le laisser. Elles ignoraient sa réaction si jamais elles interrompaient sa transe. Elles reculèrent, mais se stoppèrent à la voix de David :

\- Je ne vous aurez rien fais. _Fit-il en souriant et en se remettant sur ces jambes_.

\- On ne savait pas comment tu allais réagir.

\- Vous avez bien fait, mais comme je vous attendais je ne vous prenez pas pour une menace. En revanche, je n'aurais pas su que vous veniez, j'aurais pu être plus agressive. Bon nous sommes là pour nous entraîner non ? J'ai hâte de voir ce que vous valez.

Les filles se mirent en gardes un sourire aux lèvres. Malia fit briller ces yeux, et Lydia fit apparaître ces yeux blancs de Banshee. David dit rapidement :

\- Heu, vous allez sérieusement m'attaquer les deux en même temps ? Je ne suis pas un as du combat rapproché.

\- Et si tu as le droit à tes pouvoirs ?

\- Tu as gagné. Avec mes pouvoirs j'ai peut-être une chance, mais vous avez suivit un sacré entrainement, donc le jeu n'ai pas vraiment équitable.

\- Trêve de bavarderie, en garde.

David se mit en place, ferma un instant les yeux et les rouvrit. Ils étaient pourpre dénués de pupille. Les filles eurent un léger mouvement de recul, mais elles se regardèrent et se comprirent. Elles savent très bien se battre ensemble. Elles commencèrent à foncer sur David, ce dernier fit apparaître une boule de feu dans sa main et la lança droit sur Malia, qui l'évita de justesse la ralentissant alors que Lydia arriva droit sur lui. Ils commencèrent à se battre quand Malia les rejoignit bien plus vite que David l'aurait cru. Il attrapa le poing que Lydia s'apprêtait à lui mettre en pleine figure, puis le relâcha comme s'il était en feu. Et deux secondes après, le poing prit réellement feu, Lydia paniqua et commença à secouer sa main, mais le feu ne s'éteignait pas. Malia lui vint vite à la rescousse, laissant David sans adversaire. Ce dernier se concentra pour canaliser sa magie. Lydia quand à elle réalisa que le feu ne brûler pas vraiment, elle se souffrait pas du tout. Alors, elle regarda Malia qui comprit sa pensée. Elles s'élancèrent à nouveau sur David. Il fut surpris qu'elle est comprit aussi vite, mais il les trouvait pas très maligne de réattaquer de la même façon. Il fit de nouveau apparaître une boule de feu, mais au moment de la lancer, Malia sauta atterrie sur la main de Lydia et fut éjectait dans les airs, Davis leva les yeux vers elle. Mais lorsqu'il les rebaissa pour faire face à Lydia, il vit une boule de feu arriver droit sur lui, il s'agenouilla de justesse pour l'éviter.

Il releva rapidement la tête pour savoir d'où venait cette boule, il vit Lydia la main tendu devant elle, le feu de sa main avait disparu. Ingénieux, d'utiliser une onde de choc pour la faire disparaitre. Il sourit devant le génie de la jeune femme. Il aperçu une ombre se former sur lui, il réalisa rapidement qu'il avait oublié Malia. Un nuage de fumé se forma autour de lui, et lorsque Malia atterrie, elle rencontra le sol. Elle tourna les yeux vers Lydia qui cherchait où il avait bien pu disparaître. Les filles se regroupèrent dos-à-dos et fouillèrent les alentours des yeux. Malia essaya de le repérer par l'ouïe mais n'entendit rien. Elle renifla l'air et là elle le sentit. Elle regarda en l'air et fit comprendre à Lydia où regarder lui faisant des tapes dans le dos. Elles se retrouvèrent à fixer un arbre avec David dessus qui les fixait.

Ce dernier sourit. Il leva la main et un mur de flamme entoura les deux jeunes filles. Un arc apparu ensuite dans sa main, avec un carquois dans le dos. Il prit une flèche, banda son arc et visa la jeune Banshee. Celle-ci le fixa sans une once de peur dans les yeux. La flèche partit, elle fut stoppée en plein vol par Malia. Cette dernière était maintenant totalement transformée. Elle sauta au dessus du mur de flamme et commença à grimper rapidement à l'arbre. Lydia fit une onde de choc sur le sol qui dispersa les flammes, et s'approcha doucement de l'arbre. Malia arriva sur la même branche que David qui la fixa, il sauta dans le vide. Lydia accéléra le pas pour arriver à son niveau avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Seulement arrivé non loin du sol, il tourna sur lui-même, un cercle d'air se forma qui ralentit sa chute, pour le stopper complètement à quelques centimètres, il atterri sans la moindre égratignure. Il vit Lydia courir vers lui et se prépara à la recevoir. Il couru vers elle aussi et un combat entre eux deux débuta. Avec son arc, David mettait leur niveau à égal. Mais Lydia resta plus forte que lui. Elle le fit reculer jusqu'au niveau de l'arbre. De là Malia attendait patiemment, lorsque David fut à son niveau, elle sauta de l'arbre sans le moindre bruit. Elle frappant l'arrière de la tête de David qui s'effondra inconscient.

\- J'espère que t'as pas frappée trop fort !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Lydia. Je contrôle ma force maintenant. Il sera juste inconscient une heure ou deux.

\- Et ben on a plus qu'à rentrer en le portant. _Râla Lydia._

\- Je suis plus forte, laisse-moi le porter.

\- Encore heureux, c'est à cause de toi s'il est dans cet état !

\- On devait gagner oui ou non ? _Répliqua rapidement Malia_.

Lydia soupira. Elles prirent ensuite le chemin de la voiture. Elles retrouvèrent leurs téléphones et virent un message de leur amant respectifs disant qu'ils quittaient le poste pour se rendre chez Les fiancés, il y 15 minutes.

\- Mince, ils vont s'inquiétaient !_ Râla encore Lydia_.

\- Mais non, je vais répondre à Stiles en lui disant que nous arrivons, avec David.

\- Tu imagine leur tête en voyant David dans cet état.

Elles rirent toutes les deux et prirent le chemin du loft.

_**Alors que pensez vous de cette scène d'entrainement ?**_


End file.
